One Piece: Rise of the Hunters
by Emperor XX
Summary: 22 Years Later after Monkey D. Luffy's execution a new era. Has begun! In this new era you can follow Marcus and his band of misfits as he strives to achieve a dream of his. And it's not to be the next Pirate King, but to be The Worlds Greatest Bounty Hunter! Accepting OC's!
1. End of an Era?

**End of an Era?**

* * *

Televisions, Radio Stations, Den Den Mushi's. Any and all forms of social broadcasting was being activated this very day. People's eyes were wide and in shock as they awaited for a certain series of events to transpire. Something that they were really looking forward to. Some were happy, others were sad. Everyone was ready to take witness.

Upon the execution stand on Marineford the famous, the most influential, most inspirational, legendary, and Greatest Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy had taken his place. The Marines did have original plans of killing the Second Pirate King on his home island, but they figured all of his crew members and allies would show up and try to stop it. That was something they did not want. They were to execute Monkey D. Luffy for all to see, and they were finally happy to be doing so. Two Marines stepped up with their blades by their sides.

"..." A third man stepped up and pulled out a scroll. He extended out in front of him, and began to speak.

* * *

"To think..." A man muttered, "Everything we've been through..." The man smiled as he gripped his swords tightly remembering the day that same fool up on the Execution Stand had freed him and saved him from his own death.

"Only if I could save you now..." Zoro muttered.

"He's saved us all..." Nami said as tears rolled down her face. She turned to Robin and buried her face in her fellow crewmates chest. Nami couldn't bare the pain. Robin brushed Nami's hair back, and Robin could barely stand the pain as well. She had to be strong for Nami's sake. Yet, keeping it all inside really killed her.

"What do we do now?" Chopper asked tearful looking up at Zoro who had now crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're going to have to go our separate ways..." Sanji sighed letting out a blow of smoke.

"B-but..." Franky tightened his fist angered that their journey was coming to an end.

"It is what..." Brook sniffled as he had trouble finishing his sentence.

"Luffy wanted..." Usopp finished tears exploded from him as well. He continued to wipe tears from his face trying to be as strong as he could.

"Zoro..." Everyone looked to the First Mate.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked once more.

"..." Zoro remained silent and listened closely, "They're done..." Was all he said. Everyone turned their attention back over to the Execution Stand.

* * *

"Monkey D. Luffy,do you have any last words?" The Marines asked.

"Last words?!" Luffy repeated as he began to ponder on what he should say. Then it hit him:

"Actually I do! For all those who are wondering about all my wealth and treasure! You guys can all have it! I left it in that place!"

"Execute him quickly!" The man who had read off Luffy's crimes shouted scared of what he was going to say.

"It's all there! One Piece..." The two Marines quickly raised their blades.

"IS REAL!" And with those last words the Marines had driven their swords through the heart of the Second, and possibly Greatest Pirate King to have lived. Monkey D. Luffy was now dead, and weirdly he had a large smile etched upon his face. The Marines exploded into cheers, while everyone who had watched the execution through the television set or heard it through their radio's were now weeping. Even if they had not known him, just his stories had actually caused people to fall in love with him. They wept for him.

* * *

"Luffy!" Nami cried. She dropped to her knees and sobbed.

"..." Zoro remained silent as everyone began to fall apart. Zoro walked over to one of the masts of the Thousand Sunny. By it there was a treasure chest. He opened it up and grabbed a straw hat. Luffy's signature straw hat. He looked over at his crew. Zoro walked over to Nami and placed the hat on her head. She looked up with great agony in her eyes at Zoro. Zoro looked down at her as tears began to form in his eyes as well.

"Sanji..." Zoro muttered. Sanji looked at Zoro.

"What is it moss head?" Sanji asked as his body was shaking.

"It's time..."

"R-right..." Sanji nodded.

"We'll be back..." Zoro told them. Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Brook all stood as they joined their sides.

"Not without us..." Usopp told them, "We're going with you."

"No..." Zoro told them, "Just me and Sanji. We're going, we'll get Luffy's body back then we will bury him properly."

"Zoro..." Nami looked at Zoro as she brought Luffy's hat down on her head covering her eyes.

"You guys...if things start getting to crazy you might as well turn around."

"No! We are Straw Hat Pirates still! Our last job together is to get Luffy's body, so we are going to do that together! Even if we die in the process!" Chopper shouted enraged with an overflow of tears.

"Hmph..." Zoro turned away from them, "fine..." he repeated, "But the second I give the order I want all of you guys to return to the ship."

"Right." They nodded.

"Robin..." Zoro turned to her and Nami, "Keep Nami safe."

"Right..." Robin looked down at Nami. Nami continued to weep. She had one hand to try and wipe away the tears, while the other was placed over her stomach.

"..." Zoro turned back to face Marineford, "Lets go save our Captain."

* * *

Next Time: 22 Years Later after Monkey D. Luffy's execution a new wave of Pirates is said to have begun! Though, that does not matter to one individual. For a certain young man he is already living a life of luxury. The life he is currently living is one that he takes for granted, but in due time things will start to change for the young man. But the question is, what exactly is going to change his life?

Find Out Next Time On...**One Piece: Rise of the Hunters!**

* * *

**Oc Forum**

* * *

**Marines:**

1) Fleet Admiral

2) Admirals(Need 2)

3) Vice-Admirals

4) Commodores

5) Captain

* * *

**Yonkou:**

1) Just 1 Please

2) Yonkou Division Commanders(I'm Going To Need A Lot Of These)

* * *

**Shichibukai:**

1)-?

2)-?

3)-?

4)-?

5)-?

6)-?

_***I Need Six Please**_

* * *

Full Name:

Aliases (Or Nicknames):

Age: (Please Be Reasonable Depending On What Their Role Is)

Gender:

Specialty/Position: (What Is Your Character Good At And What Would Their Position On A Crew Be?) Doctor(s), Navigator(s), Cook(s), Merchant(s), Blacksmith(s), Shipwright(s), etc.

Affiliation: (Rival, Marine, Pirate, Bounty Hunter, Shichibukai?)

Race:

Romance: (Want Your Character To Be Paired Up? If Yes, To Who (Can Either Be A Specific Character Or Just A Collection Of Characteristics. Though I'm Not Doing Cannon Character Pairings, Also You Can Wait Until Later To Add This In.)(I **DO NOT** Do Yaoi Or Yuri)))

Devil Fruit/Weapon: (Devil Fruit Are **NOT** Required. If You Wish To Add Some Of Your Character's Attacks Please Do.)

Attacks (Anywhere From 0-20): If Your Character Is Not The Fighting Type Then I Understand, But If They Do Engage In Battles Please Give Me A List Of Their Attacks.

Physical Appearance: (Be As Descriptive As Possible, Please)

Personality: (Please Be As Descriptive As Possible Please! It's Very Much Appreciate! Also Include Positive Traits, Fears, Habits, And Whatever Else You Can Think Of Please.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family: (If Your Character Doesn't Have A Family, If You Do Not Know About It, Or If You Want To Introduce The Family Member Later On Please Say So.)

History: (Again, Descriptive Is Awesome And Highly Recommended)

Goals (Or Dreams If You Prefer):

Other: (Anything Else You Can Think To Add Such As Catch Phrases)

* * *

-If Your Character Is A **Marine** Please Add The Following-

Rank:

Opinion Of Pirates:

Justice (Lazy, Dark, Or Their Own Personal Brand):

* * *

-If Your Character Is A **Pirate**-

Bounties (Please Be Reasonable):

* * *

-If Your Character Is A **Shichibukai**-

Former Bounty:

* * *

*Also If You Guys Have Any Ideas For Other Organizations of Any Kind Please PM And Let Me Know, So Yeah If You Have Ideas Also Just PM Me And Let Me Know :D

* * *

***I Think That's It Guys! So Hope You All Submit Oc's And Enjoy The Story I Have Planned Out For You All. I Really Hope You Guys Like And Enjoy The Story And...I Think That's It. Thank You All For Participating And Joining In On This Soon To Be Wild Ride :D**

_**~Signed**_

**The Emperor**


	2. Birth of a New Era?

**Birth of a New Era?**

* * *

"Ugh..." A young man looked over to the side of his bed to see a girl just laying there. He looked to his other side to see another girl. He slowly got himself up and moved himself over the girl closest to his table. He walked over the sporadic layout of various clothes on the floor. Some of his, but also consisting of the two girls in his bed. He snatched up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He walked out onto his balcony into the night. The moon was barely shinning. The stars seemed dim, and the clouds were dark.

He jumped up on to the tile rooftop of his apartment building. He walked over and sat down at the very top of the roof. He sat down, and pulled out a small cigarette. He placed the box next to him, considering he had no pockets because he is only currently in his boxers. He flickered the lighter, and lit the cigarette. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, then slowly released a small cloud of smoke.

"Huh...so you're up here too?" A voice asked. The young man slowly turned his head to look behind him, and his brown eyes fell upon a friend of his. His best friend to be exact. His lean and muscular friend stood upon the tile roof revealing his extreme height, at seven feet even. He has dark tanned skin, with beady, narrow brown eyes of his own. He has long black dreadlocks that reached down to the middle of his back even when they were kept in a pony tail, though the pony tail was kept low. On his right shoulder there was a tribal design of a jaguars head, along with various leopard spots that went down on his bicep, tiger stripes tattooed on his forearm. Then finally a lions head tattooed over the right side of his chest.

He walked over with two beer bottles in his hand and sat next to his friend.

"Yo Asher..." The smoker said to his friend.

"Crazy night, eh?" The young man with the drinks, Asher, chuckled lightly sitting down next to the smoker and handing him a bottle.

"Yup...that's what you get when we live these crazy lives." The young man chuckled lightly.

"So...who was it? Who'd ya hook up with?" Asher asked.

"Ummm...two of them." The smoker sighed as he scratched at his head trying to think of their names, "I think one of their names was Lisa? Or maybe it was Sheila?" Asher simply took a drink. Asher simply took another sip and chuckled.

"Well I can't remember them all." The smoker shrugged, "But one did have a nice ass." He chuckled lightly before taking a sip of his own beer.

"Hehe...good thing we didn't drink too much so we can actually remember this night." Asher grinned.

"Oh yeah, because those two were incredible." The smoker said remembering the encounter he just had a few hours ago.

"Well...Happy Birthday Marcus..." Asher raised his glass, and Marcus clinked his glass against Asher's.

"Happy Birthday..." The two then continued to drink.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

* * *

"Ugh..." Marcus woke up and looked to his sides to still see the two naked women on both sides of him. He had a slight grin as he stood up and stumbled into his bathroom. He looked at his light tan skin and yawned. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Ugh..." He looked on and admired the tribal tattoo's he had stretched across his shoulders and that reached down both of his biceps. Marcus brushed his hand through his dark hair. Once he had done so it regained its spiked back composure, with bangs framing both sides of his face. Marcus had gotten in his shower and after about half an hour he got out and walked out to see the girls still in his bed.

"Damn, they're still here? Well that sucks. I got things to do..." Marcus looked around and grabbed his clothes off of the floor. He threw on a white tank top, then a black leather jacket that had a hood and grey fur around the collar of the hood, a pair of dark jeans, and black boots. He picked up his box of cigarettes and lighter. He headed towards the door and looked back.

"Eh, good thing it was only a one night stay on this island anyway." He shrugged as he walked out of the door.

"Ya ready?" Asher asked walking up to Marcus in the hallway. Asher is currently wearing a muscle shirt that has green, grey, and light blue diagonal stripes, he also wears a pair of black jean pants, and black sneakers. He was carrying a black briefcase with him as well.

"Yeah..." Marcus yawned. The two then walked downstairs of the hotel. The front desk clerk looked at them and simply smiled.

"Later!" Marcus waved lighting a cigarette.

"Wait..." Asher stopped and looked back at the hotel, "Did we at least grab the fucking body?!"

"Ah fuck..." Marcus muttered looking back at the hotel as well, "Where did we put it?!"

"Like I know?! We were partying last night remember! It was your fucking birthday!" Asher barked.

"Shit! Okay, no need to point blame is there?"

"Shut up bitch! Find the damn body! We need to collect some mad cash with that dude!"

"I know, I know!" Marcus shouted panicked.

* * *

"Hmmm...Markie?" One of the girl in Marcus's bed yawned as she slowly woke up, "Markie?!" She called out wearily. She slowly got up and shrugged.

"Oh well..." She stood up and looked at her dirtied clothes on the floor, "Good thing we did come to the hotel I was staying at, or else I'd be left with dirtied clothes.!" The girl yawned as she walked over to the closet in the room and opened it up. From the closet a black body bag fell on top of her.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" There was a loud scream that the two heard from outside of the hotel.

"Where'd that come from?" Asher asked.

"Uh...I think I know where the body is..." Marcus admitted sheepishly, "I'll go get it..." Marcus sighed knowing he was the one that messed up.

"Yeah, you better! Just because it was your birthday last night you think you can just leave our paychecks anywhere in a random ass hotel?!"

"Sorry okay...gosh damn." Marcus yawned as he walked back into the hotel and went back up to his room.

* * *

"Get this off of me!" The girl screamed.

"It's so heavy!" The second girl shouted as she tried to help. Let it be known, neither of these girls know the others name. It was a chance encounter they had, with Marcus. A wonderful chance encounter.

"Don't worry girls I got this..." Marcus walked up and slung the body bag over his shoulder.

"Markie!" The two naked girls cried out happily at seeing the man that made their night.

"Yeah..." He just looked at the two of naked girls and their happy faces, "Please don't look at me like that, you make me wanna go one more round." He admitted.

"Hmm?" The girls just tilted their heads.

"Nah, gotta get this money." Marcus then walked up, and jumped out of the window.

"Markie!" They cried out as they rushed to the window to see him land safely.

"So you got the body?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, okay. Now lets go..."

"Right..." The two turned their backs on the hotel and left.

* * *

Next Time: Marcus and Asher head over to where they can bring in cash by turning in the dead body they had collected. But...Pirates don't normally turn in other dead pirates for money. Neither do Marines, so what does this mean for the duo? What are they exactly?

Find out Next Time on...**One Piece: Rise of the Hunters!**

~Signed

**The Emperor**


	3. Bodies for Profit?

"Ah fuck..." Marcus muttered looking back at the hotel as well, "Where did we put it?!"

"Like I know?! We were partying last night remember! It was your fucking birthday!" Asher barked.

"Shit! Okay, no need to point blame is there?"

"Shut up bitch! Find the damn body! We need to collect some mad cash with that dude!"

"I know, I know!" Marcus shouted panicked.

* * *

"Hmmm...Markie?" One of the girl in Marcus's bed yawned as she slowly woke up, "Markie?!" She called out wearily. She slowly got up and shrugged.

"Oh well..." She stood up and looked at her dirtied clothes on the floor, "Good thing we did come to the hotel I was staying at, or else I'd be left with dirtied clothes.!" The girl yawned as she walked over to the closet in the room and opened it up. From the closet a black body bag fell on top of her.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" There was a loud scream that the two heard from outside of the hotel.

"Where'd that come from?" Asher asked.

"Uh...I think I know where the body is..." Marcus admitted sheepishly, "I'll go get it..." Marcus sighed knowing he was the one that messed up.

"Yeah, you better! Just because it was your birthday last night you think you can just leave our paychecks anywhere in a random ass hotel?!"

"Sorry okay...gosh damn." Marcus yawned as he walked back into the hotel and went back up to his room.

* * *

"Get this off of me!" The girl screamed.

"It's so heavy!" The second girl shouted as she tried to help. Let it be known, neither of these girls know the others name. It was a chance encounter they had, with Marcus. A wonderful chance encounter.

"Don't worry girls I got this..." Marcus walked up and slung the body bag over his shoulder.

"Markie!" The two naked girls cried out happily at seeing the man that made their night.

"Yeah..." He just looked at the two of naked girls and their happy faces, "Please don't look at me like that, you make me wanna go one more round." He admitted.

"Hmm?" The girls just tilted their heads.

"Nah, gotta get this money." Marcus then walked up, and jumped out of the window.

"Markie!" They cried out as they rushed to the window to see him land safely.

"So you got the body?" Asher asked.

"Yeah, okay. Now lets go..."

"Right..." The two turned their backs on the hotel and left.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bodies for Profit?**

* * *

"So how much was this guy worth again?" Asher asked.

"I think like around ten thousand or something." Marcus shrugged.

"Really? Just ten fucking thousand?!" Asher barked, "Well that caused us to waste our time."

"Yeah...but it was my birthday and we did spend it pretty well with some pretty ladies."

"Shut up..." Asher shook his head, "You dumbass."

"I'm just saying, its not all bad."

"Well it's abut to get worse considering we have to deal with that dickhead Marine Captain."

"True enough." Marcus groaned, "Damned Shiro."

"Well...here we are." Asher sighed as the two had arrived in front of a Marine Base.

"Let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" A voice asked. And much to the dismay of the duo they turned around to see Marine's behind them. One of them seemed to have stood at around six feet even, and appeared fairly lean, with peach skin. He also had medium length, messy, snow white hair, and narrow, menacing green eyes he used to glare daggers at Marcus and Asher. This man is wearing a teal long sleeved dress shirt with gold cuff links, a white vest on top that also had gold buttons, a pair of slim, black trousers, and black leather shoes. He is also wearing a light teal Marine's jacket.

"Yo Shiro..." Marcus groaned.

"Marcus...Asher..." The man growled.

"Hey there Jude." Asher waved to the fix foot seven nineteen year old girl that was beside Shiro, who appeared in his early twenties. For someone of her age, she is very well endowed, attractive, and curvaceous to the point of it causing envy amongst women of a slightly upper age group. Jude has long, red violet hair that she kept in a high pony tail and it still reached down to her waist, she also has bangs that brush across her forehead and frame her face; she also has big, soft, gentle, and kind yellow eyes. She is wearing a navy blue V-neck that shows very little cleavage. On top of that she wears a maroon suit dress, with black heeled boots. She is also wearing a white Marine's baseball cap with the logo in blue on the front.

"H-Hi..." Jude bowed to the two young men.

"Jude don't bow to them..." Shiro growled.

"O-Oh right...sorry sir..."

"Oh someone as stunningly beautiful as yourself has no right to apologize to a lowlife like Shiro." Marcus said teasingly as he appeared besides Jude with his arm around her shoulder. His hand slowly moving towards her breasts.

"Why don't you shut up Marcus, just give me the damned body." Shiro growled.

"Huh...alright." Marcus was able to grope Jude's chest causing her to blush, and become flustered for a second.

"U-uh..." Jude quickly swung her leg back towards Marcus, who quickly avoided the kick then joined Asher's side.

"Sorry Jude, just can't help myself around ya." Marcus shrugged, "But here's the dead guy you wanted." Marcus kicked the body over to the feet of Shiro.

"Pay you?! For what?!" Shiro opened up the body bag, "I wanted him alive! Therefore you only get half of the bounty!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Marcus and Asher shouted in unison.

"Captain Shiro..." Jude just looked at an angered Marcus and Asher.

"Pay us!" They shouted once again.

"Hell no! I wanted him alive!"

"The bounty is worth the same whether he is dead or alive!" Asher shouted.

"Yeah!" Marcus agreed.

"Make me!" Shiro said butting heads with Marcus.

"Fuck you, pay me!" Marcus barked.

"Captain, you should just give them the full amount. They did bring the body after all, and it is alive or dead." Jude pointed out.

"SEE!"

"Damn it Jude, you can't be siding with these guys. They're just two reckless Bounty Hunters!" Shiro picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder, "Here..." Shiro tossed a briefcase at the feet of the two.

"Thanks..." Asher picked up the suit case.

"Now who's next?" Marcus asked.

"Hmph, you really want another job?" Shiro tsked, "You brats continue to piss me off. Can't you go work for some other Marine Base?"

"Nope, we stay here specifically to piss you off." Asher assured.

"Damn brats." Shiro muttered, "Whatever..." Shiro looked at the two, then something came to mind, "Jude!"

"Yes Captain?"

"The new bounties we received, do you have them."

"Yes sir!" Jude pulled out a file of bounties and showed them to her superior officer.

"Perfect..." Shiro looked at one of the papers, "Well you two...maybe there is one job you guys can do."

"Sure, what?" Asher asked.

"You see...there's some kind of pirate out here in West Blue."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's worth at least twenty thousand belli's."

"Twenty thousand? Sounds decent." Marcus grinned lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, she's said to have gathered a pretty strong crew. So if you guys can bring her to me...that would be wonderful. Hell, if you bring her in alive I'll give you guys double of what her bounty is!" Shiro assured. Asher and Marcus simply looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh yeah...we're in!" They said.

"What's her name?" Asher asked. Shiro dropped the bounty paper and down on the floor Marcus observed the bounty amount. Twenty thousand belli, just like Shiro said. And the girl's name was unknown, but they had called her "The Maiden of Many Dolls".

* * *

Next Time: Asher and Marcus now have their next target! And she is simply known as "The Maiden of Many Dolls". Who is this woman, and what kind of crew has she gathered in West Blue? Will our two Bounty Hunters Marcus and Asher be able to handle a group of pirates by themselves?

Find Out Next Time On...**One Piece: The Rise of the Hunters**

~Signed

**The Emperor**


End file.
